


Gravitating Away

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Another poem from the 2007 era~





	Gravitating Away

Listening to the beats of the music  
I watch as the sun moves across the horizon  
Making way for the moon to shine   
As I lie in the grass…waiting for all to shine once more

The lined up stars  
Sparkle the night sky blue,  
As I await here for you  
Remembering what it was once was  
The peaceful tides that once eclipse us

Remembering the once peaceful thoughts  
Mindless as I am now,  
I can’t help but know your fine without  
As I lie here waiting for light to shine from the heavens above

The heart of mine closed up  
Always vacant, never taken  
Ripped out of socket, torn into shards  
The light that was shining bright as the dawn of night  
Now shines all the nightmares of hell 

Lying and waiting   
For all chaos to end  
For it all to come back and never hurt again  
It will never be so  
When the night sparkles blue

As I lie waiting for you…


End file.
